


Lost Time

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean finally decides it's time to make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from [tumblr](http://jimmynovakisaved.tumblr.com/post/96324911869/lost-time).

Castiel walks down the halls with his notebooks and textbooks clutched to his chest and his eyes scanning the throngs of students around him.

Dean usually meets him after their last class of the day and they walk to their lockers together before Dean gives Castiel a ride home, but sometime between the last time Castiel saw him, which was right before fourth period, and now, Dean has gone missing.

It wouldn’t be such a big deal, Castiel is fully capable of navigating the school halls on his own, but it’s not like Dean to just up and disappear without telling him. They are best friends after all.

When Castiel reaches his locker and Dean isn’t there either, Castiel has a sinking feeling that something could be very, very wrong. …Something like Dean finding out Castiel has had a crush on him for the better part of their high school years; a secret Castiel has kept tucked away in the most private part of himself ever since the crush first bloomed in seventh grade English class.

He’s debated telling Dean before, several times actually, but the fear of losing Dean as a friend because he doesn’t return the feelings has always kept Castiel from saying anything.

Willing himself to calm down, Castiel sends Dean a text asking where he’s at. Quite frankly Dean could just be running late from class and Castiel could be worrying over nothing.

By the time he’s loaded his homework into his back pack and is heading out the school doors Dean hasn’t responded and Castiel’s convinced himself Dean somehow knows about his crush and is too freaked out by it to even tell Castiel they can’t be friends anymore.

He walks home going over and over in his head what he’ll say to Dean when he sees him to make Dean understand that Castiel doesn’t expect anything from Dean and that they can go on being friends just like they’ve always been. It hurts to think he can’t have Dean in that way, but he’d rather have Dean’s friendship than nothing at all.

When Castiel arrives home and sees Dean’s Impala out front of his house his stomach drops. Maybe something is really wrong…

He hurries inside and heads straight for his bedroom where he knows Dean will be waiting for him, but when he pushes open the door his eyes are met with a sight he did not expect.

Littered about his room are red rose petals. They’re everywhere; on the bed, the floor, all over his dresser, and along the window sills. Also scattered about are lit candles, flickering in the dim lighting of Castiel’s bedroom. Dean’s pulled the shades closed and it makes the room look almost…  _romantic_.

Castiel furrows his brow as he steps into his bedroom, eyeing Dean who’s sitting on the bed with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a frown on his face. None of this is making any sense.

"Dean?"

Dean looks up at Castiel, shooting up from the bed and crossing the room, coming to stand in front of him. “Hey, Cas.”

"What’s all this?"

"I uh- I heard something today," Dean explains, "a rumor that I kinda hope maybe wasn’t a rumor?" He’s shifting on his feet, like he’s nervous.

Castiel cocks his head to the side, confusion still swirling around in his brain. “What rumor?”

Dean scratches at the back of his neck, “Uh-” he pauses, “in fourth period Meg Masters said you have a crush on me.” His eyes are focused on the ground as the words leave his mouth, and Castiel feels like he might pass out. So Dean  _did_  find out.

Dean finally looks up from the ground, his eyes bright and hopeful. “Is it true?”

Castiel is quiet for a beat, debating on what to say. He could lie, spare Dean the trouble of having to tell him he doesn’t feel the same, or he could finally get off his chest what he’s wanted to tell his best friend for years now.

_But then_ , he thinks,  _if Dean doesn’t feel the same, what’s he doing here, now, with flowers and candles?_

"Yes, it’s true," Castiel confirms, his voice cracking on its way out. "But, Dean you don’t have to-"

"These are for you." Dean hands Castiel the bouquet of flowers. Castiel accepts them, looking down at their velvety soft petals and bright, cheery colors. "Let’s sit," Dean says.

Castiel follows Dean to the bed and they both sit on its edge.

"I know this is kinda cheesy," Dean says, nodding his head at all the petals and candles, "and maybe a little over board, but I just wanted it to be special."

Castiel looks down at the bouquet in his hands, shaking his head. “Wanted what to be special?” he asks.

Dean leans in, his face a whisper away from Castiel’s, and Castiel’s heart speeds up in his chest, a nervous tattoo beating against his ribs.

"Our first kiss," Dean murmurs.

Castiel’s eyes go wide and then he squeezes them shut tightly as Dean slides his lips chastely over Castiel’s.

As Dean kisses him Castiel realizes that all this time, over the course of all the years he’s been getting that warm, happy feeling inside his chest anytime Dean is around, he never thought that maybe Dean could actually feel the same way.

When the realization hits Castiel presses himself into the kiss, cupping Dean’s cheek with one hand and wrapping his arm around Dean’s back, kissing into Dean’s mouth all the things he never had the courage to say,  _You’re important to me_ ,  _I care about you_ ,  _You’re beautiful_ ,  _I love you_.

When they pull apart Dean is smiling, lopsided and happy.

"So you like me too?" Castiel asks, even though the answer is blatantly obvious he just needs to hear Dean say the words.

Dean rolls his eyes and nods, “Yeah, Cas. I like you too.”

Castiel smiles and pulls Dean in for another kiss. They do have several years of lost time to make up for after all and what better time than the present?

 


End file.
